


Vampiros

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [5]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Serial Killers, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Moví este fic del otro libro por ser algo complicado de seguir..Ramón esta seguro que la nueva vecina de la cuadra es un vampiro, siempre paranoico, termino sellando su destino al poco tiempo de conocerla.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897744
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

El suelo estaba frio, húmedo, aun con la sangre tibia emanando de su cuerpo, el vértigo le sobrecogía haciéndole difícil mantener fija la vista, lo único que lograba distinguir eran los dedos de sus manos que con breves espasmos le hacían entender que ya no estaban bajo su control. Aquella mujer le destrozo el cuello a mordidas, en el mejor de los casos la cuadriplejia sería el resultado, y eso si tenía la suerte de sobrevivir.  
.  
Lo supo desde un principio, ella lo asesinaría, apenas la vio por primera vez, la piel pálida, los reflejos inexistentes en los espejos, sus negativas a ir a fiestas durante el día. Trato de advertir al distrito, juntar las pruebas necesarias para que todos vieran lo obvio, más solo recibió la clásica respuesta de sus vecinos “demasiadas teorías conspirativas te han puesto paranoico, relájate”, le dijeron, lo incitaron a conocerla “Es una linda chica, si le dieras la oportunidad, tal vez sentarías cabeza” Le pareció una ironía que todos se tragaran sus mentiras y escusas, en especial aquella sobre que padecía una extraña enfermedad que le impedía estar bajo el sol, al poner una sonrisa boba no había quien no cayera encantado bajo sus hechizos. Pero no él, jamás bajo la guardia, estaba preparado, leyó todo sobre el tema, consiguió balas de plata, ballestas, trampas para osos, estacas, agua bendita, hasta una corona de ajos; nada de eso sirvió, ni siquiera la madera que impedía el paso por las puertas y ventanas la detuvo.  
.  
No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ella se abalanzo sobre él, tomándolo desprevenido por la espalda, sus filosos colmillos le atravesaron la carne y el hueso del cuello, sorprendentemente no lo mato, creía saber el porqué, según una lectura, los vampiros gustaban de beber la sangre de sus víctimas estando aun estas con vida, por eso evitaban matarlas, solo las inmovilizaban.  
.  
Desconocía el motivo, pero la chica introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca, en un intento de no irse sin luchar, la mordió tan fuerte como pudo, sintió ese característico sabor ferroso, esperaba que fuera la sangre de ella y no suya, tan rápido como paso, saco su dedo y lo dejo caer al suelo de la cocina.  
.  
La escuchaba caminar, moverse de un lado a otro entre las sombras tarareando una canción, tenía miedo, ante su pronta muerte estaba por demás aterrado, hubo un silencio, llego a creer que se había ido, fue un breve alivio, pues la chica seguía ahí, sentada en la sala, viéndolo morir desangrado.  
.  
-Te invite una copa de vino. – Ella dijo, tomando una copa, recordando la primera vez que se vieron y su invitación fue declinada. – pero me rechazaste, creo que sabias que aquí dentro. – comento agitando la botella. – No hay vino como tal. – Le decía mientras vaciaba un líquido sanguinolento – Ahora que no estas a la defensiva y tengo toda tú atención, ¿Me dejas contarte una historia? -  
.  
La chica se bebió su copa antes de iniciar, no lo miraba a él al hablar, parecía que su vista estaba perdida en memorias muy lejanas del pasado.  
.  
-Era 1910 en Inglaterra, era una joven de tan solo 21 años, estaba tan felizmente casada, recién casada para ser exacta, no teníamos ni el mes; mi amado esposo y yo fuimos invitados a una fiesta para celebrar el año nuevo, no era lejos de nuestra casa, mi plan consistía en ir y volver para disfrutar de nuestra compañía mutua, pero a mi esposo no le gustaba la idea, odiaba las fiestas, prefería quedarse, me costó mucho trabajo sacarlo del hogar, ¡Dios!, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, nos hubiéramos quedado en casa. – Tras un largo suspiro, continuo. – La fiesta fue maravillosa, regresábamos a casa cuando un grupo de cinco personas nos cerró el paso, pensamos que nos asaltarían, solo eso… nos equivocamos, eran vampiros, mi esposo saco el arma que siempre cargaba y disparo hiriendo a uno en la mano, no fueron más que cosquillas para ellos, lo asesinaron entre tres, lucho hasta el final, solo para protegerme, en un intento por salvarlo mordí al vampiro herido en la mano, no sirvió de mucho, solo recuerdo ver sus ojos vacíos, muertos, mi amado esposo tirado sobre un charco de sangre. – paro para secarse un par de lágrimas. –espere con ansias acompañarlo en la muerte, pero esta no se presentó, me levante aturdida, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que llegue a casa, con desprecio comprendí que me había convertido en una de aquellas bestias, pensé en acabar con mi existencia ese mismo día, pero… tenía la oportunidad de vengarme. – Dijo al fin mirando al hombre moribundo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia él. – Hice una lista y los encontré, solo faltan dos, he acabado con ellos uno por uno, también con sus clanes, es una lista larga que creció con el paso de los años; te imaginaras mi sorpresa cuando luego de 50 años me encontrara con una querida amiga, no ella como tal, por supuesto, lucia joven y mi amiga llevaba décadas pudriéndose en su tumba, era su reencarnación, ¡Era ella! ¡Mi querida Bridget, con su dulce voz, con los mismos gustos, pero sin recuerdos de nuestra amistad, oh… Me tomo un par de años saber si era eso posible, si podía recuperar lo que perdí aquella noche, no creerás donde lo encontré, los indios americanos son sabios, me dieron un hechizo, y aunque solo pueda darte tres recuerdos, creo que son más que suficiente para volver a empezar, juntos podremos obtener nuestra venganza. –  
.  
De entre sus cabellos, la joven saco un anillo de matrimonio que hacia juego con el que ella portaba, Ramón vio como se lo ponía en uno de sus dedos con bastante terror.  
.  
-Mi amado Branch, al fin estamos juntos de nuevos. – le hablo con dulzura mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su mejilla.  
Debía de ser una pesadilla, aquello no podía ser cierto, si aún tuviera la capacidad de temblar, lo haría, gritaría, correría, pero eso le era imposible.


	2. Chapter 2

Sus intentos eran en vano, aun cuando ella estuviera con la guardia baja, dormida o distraída y él empuñando un arma, apuntando a su cabeza o corazón, cuando estaba a punto de cometer el asesinato, esos borrosos recuerdos, cargados de sentimientos tan sobre cogedores, lo invadían, miraba el anillo y aunque dudara de los lazos que aseguraba los unían, no podía ignorarlos.   
.  
Llevaba meses viviendo con ella en una mansión en Alaska, según su parecer era mil veces mejor que estar en una ciudad concurrida con cientos de personas a las cuales se les debía guardar el secreto de su naturaleza, ahí, sin vecinos a varios kilómetros a la redonda, nadie indagaba el por qué solo salían a la luz de la luna o su poca participación en actividades sociales. Más para Ramón era aterrador pasar cada día con el monstruo que le arrebato su humanidad, sin contar que se refería a él siempre con el nombre de su fallecido esposo, tratando de darle gusto con cosas que ella recordaba eran de su agrado, pero en su presente no solo no le agradaban, le causaban una tremenda incomodidad.   
Su relación era extraña, el afecto de Poppy era genuino, así como el terror que Ramón sentía por ella, cada cosa que pedía lo hacía por miedo, no solo a la chica, se tenía miedo a sí mismo, por eso accedió a irse tan fácilmente, le causaba un temor enorme el tan solo imaginar que por hambre atacara alguno de sus amigos, además, le solía proveer de sangre, siempre se cercioraba que fuera de donaciones, pero en su nuevo hogar, estas solían escasear, desconocía de donde viniera la sangre que traía en botellas de vino, por lo que se negaba a beber, prefería morir de hambre hasta que llegara la siguiente carga de donaciones.   
.  
Era agotador, pasar días hambriento esperando la llegada de los nuevos suministros, mientras ideaba la manera de terminar con la vampiresa. Estaba decidido, le clavaria una estaca en el corazón mientras durmiera, ignoraría sus sentimientos y los recuerdos borrosos, se dirigió a su habitación, pero ella no estaba en la cama, un tanto desconcertado por la ausencia, puesto que solía ser muy puntual con sus rutinas, miro a todas direcciones.   
.  
-Se me ha hecho tarde. – comento ella saliendo del baño con una bata de seda abierta, mostrando su completa desnudez. – Seque mi cabello luego del baño y me he tardado en cepillarlo, lamento que tú intento de asesinarme de cada noche se haya visto afectado. –   
-¿Tú… sabes que yo…? – No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ¿Tonto, ingenuo, culpable?  
-Desde la primera vez, nuestros sentidos son más agudos, recuérdalo, además, no puedo ignorar tú adorable presencia. –   
Ramón se quedó en silencio, se sentía estúpido, dejo caer la estaca al piso, ¿cómo fue capaz de creer que sería tan fácil? Pensó que le llevaba ventaja de alguna manera, fue tan ingenuo.   
-¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a intentarlo esta noche? Te estoy esperando. – dijo acostados en la cama.   
.  
Le salto encima, la mataría, ese día seria el ultimo de su existencia, ahora que sabía de sus intenciones podía atacarla de frente, comenzó a ahorcarla, con ambas manos sobre su cuello, quería rompérselo como ella hizo con el suyo, pero, a pesar de tener fuerza sobre humana, no podía, había algo, un sentimiento que le impedía llegar a ese punto, no supo cómo paso de enfrentarla con la mirada, de un intento genuino de asesina a apasionado besos y caricias; estaba tan fatigado por la falta de comida que no estaba pensado las cosas, ahora estaba cogiendo con ella, totalmente rendido por el deseo, ese instinto animal que se desato en él desde el primer día que dejo de ser humano. Le estaba costando procesar todo eso, en tener algo de control sobre sus acciones, por eso, cuando la vio sonreír, satisfecha con lo que él le hacía, supo que todo fue planeado, busco seducirlo, hacerlo caer ante sus encantos, estaba tan molesto, la odiaba tanto, que sin pensarlo dos veces le clavo los colmillos en el cuello.  
.  
Poppy grito fuerte, lo que lo hizo sentir feliz por un breve momento, si no fuera que ella no buscaba alejarse de él, al contrario, aferro sus piernas a su torso y con sus manos sobre su cabeza lo invito a profundizar la mordida, le desconcertó.   
.  
-Hazlo, bebe, sé que tienes hambre… cariño, solo bebe. –   
.  
Al principio no supo a que se refería, más el instinto lo impulso a succionar, sentía como si hubiera pasado décadas con la boca seca y al fin tomaba algo de agua, sabia a gloria, aferro todo su ser a su cuerpo, clavándole las uñas en la espalda a la vampiresa, quien gimió más por placer que por dolor, alimentar a un compañero era un acto tan privado entre los vampiros, y la satisfacción era tal para quien bebía como quien daba su sangre, aunque esta no saciara el hambre como la humano; el mismo instinto le advirtió cuando dejar de beber, Poppy lucia cansada por todo aquel ajetreo, por un breve momento pensó en terminar con ella, estaba completamente a su merced, pero al instante, con el olor de la sangre, su piel pálida, los jadeos de cansancio, los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche se hicieron presente aún más nítidos que antes.  
.  
-Mi adorada esposa… - susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla.   
-¿Branch? –   
.  
Ramón se alejó un poco, por un breve momento había dejado de ser él mismo, los recuerdos de una vida que no le pertenecía se había sobre puesto sobre los suyos.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa? –   
.  
Su corazón latía fuerte, no quería volver a sentir aquello, si por el fuera saldría corriendo, pero sus piernas no se movían, todo era tan confuso, pues el sentimiento de protegerla aumento a tal grado, que desde esa noche comenzó a dormir en su lecho, a beber únicamente de su sangre y entretenerse copulando con esa mujer que pretendía odiar, los siguientes meses fueron como estar sumergido en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Alaska era un lugar de clima caprichoso, a veces por varios días no se veía la luz del sol por la espesa neblina o las pesadas nubes que cubrían los bosques con gruesas capas de nieve, pero pronto pasarían a presenciar lo más extraño del lugar, dos meses de completa oscuridad, seguidas de varias semanas con el “sol de medianoche”.   
Poppy seso por completo las apasionadas sesiones, aun cuando Ramón trataba de seducirla para regresar a la cama.  
.  
-Cariño, hay que abastecernos, no puedo alimentarte si yo no lo hago, solo serán unos días de casería. –  
.  
Aquello no le gusto como sonó, ¿Qué era lo que cazaba? La duda lo lleno más de temor al notar, tras recoger la copa y botella de donde ella comía, que debajo de está estaba el nombre de una persona. Su imaginación voló alto, pensando lo enfermo que debía de ser cazar a un humano, poner su sangre en botellas fechadas con sus nombres.   
.  
Ramón no conocía toda la propiedad que habitaban, no porque Poppy se lo hubiera prohibido, sino por su temor a encontrar habitaciones con cuerpos, al igual que en el cuento de barba azul; más un día, tras escuchar gritos, decidió bajar al sótano, eran alaridos de un hombre corpulento que se encontraba suspendido por una cuerda, meciéndose sobre una plataforma metálica en forma de embudo, teniendo debajo una botella.   
.  
-Ayúdame… por favor, sálvame. – le rogo el hombre.   
.  
Sin poder responder nada, mirándolo incrédulo, Ramón lo obedeció, desato la cuerda que lo sostenía y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, debía de estar mareado tras permanecer tanto tiempo colgado. Se escuchó a Poppy hablar.   
.  
-Cariño ¿has visto el cuchillo delgado que estaba en la barra? –   
.  
Ramón había tomado el cuchillo para tallar unas nuevas estacas, no le contesto, levanto al sujeto y lo ayudo a salir de la casa por una de las ventanas del sótano, ambos corrieron hasta llegar a un camino donde transitaba bastante gente del pueblo, aunque él no se despegaba de la protectora sombra de los árboles.  
.  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? – le pregunto Ramón desconcertado.   
-Yo solo, pedí un aventón en el pueblo, ella se ofreció y… tenía una fuerza sobre humana, me retuvo y me llevo ahí, dijo que me mataría lentamente y…- el hombre se veía verdaderamente asustado. – y… ¿Tú que hacías ahí? –   
.  
Ramón tuvo que pensar rápido para no levantar sospechas   
.  
-Tuberías, quiero decir… soy plomero, fui a hacer unas reparaciones por tuberías congeladas cuando lo escuché pedir auxilio. –  
.   
El hombre le agradeció y se fue, se sentía tan bien por haber salvado a ese hombre, aunque lo mejor de todo era la idea que venía con su acción, espero impaciente todo el día la llegada de oficiales a su propiedad, tenía que haber levantado un acta, más llego la noche y pasaron los días, apagando su esperanza de ver a Poppy esposada por policías.  
.  
Desconcertado por la paz, ideo la manera de salir de casa en plena luz del día, no le fue difícil crear un camino de sombras que no levantaran sospechas con las ramas de los árboles, fácilmente podía llegar al pueblo sin problemas y con la seguridad de que Poppy no lo seguiría, pues los días ella los usaba para dormir profundamente, él aún no se acostumbraba.   
.  
En el lugar no le fue difícil localizar al hombre, se llamaba Tom y era muy bien conocido por todos al ser un hombre amable, Ramón fue a su encuentro y sin dar muchos rodeos le pregunto.   
.  
-¿Por qué no levantaste una denuncia? Es importante que lo hagas, esto no se puede dejar así. -   
-No, no es para tanto, bueno… si, pero ya tengo suficientes problemas, no necesito tener a unos policías detrás míos con un montón de papeleo. –   
.  
Aquello no le cuadro a Ramón, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaba pasar un secuestro e intento de asesinato solo por no ver papeleo? Por lo que siguió al hombre fingiendo que se dirigía en la misma dirección, luego solo tuvo que esconderse y seguirlo, no fue nada difícil, las nubes presagiaban tormenta, cubriendo al sol por completo, era ahora que agradecía a sus capacidades sobre humanas, por poder seguirlo brincando con agilidad sobre las copas de los pinos, era una sensación extraña, él sabía que lo que estaba abajo era una persona, y aun así todos sus instintos gritaban por que le saltara encima.   
.  
“Es una persona, es una persona… no comida”   
.  
Se repetía a si mismo mientras se relamida los labios, sediento, hambriento, pensado en lo jugoso que sería morderlo, trato de controlarse, pero con cada paso que daba el hombre su humanidad se iba perdiendo, lo veía de otra forma, era más un cerdo, un jabalí negro, sucio y repugnante, podía mirar su hocico aplastado, el bello facial, las pesuñas, juraba que las tenía, pero en la nieve que comenzaba a llenar el paisaje solo había huellas de zapatos. Sacudió fuerte su cabeza y volvió a mirarlo, era de nuevo un hombre común.  
.   
-¿Qué me está pasando? – se preguntó a si mismo asustado de sus nuevos instintos.   
.  
Continúo siguiendo al hombre, tratando de no acecharlo como una fiera, justo cuando lo vio entrar a su casa se detuvo. “¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?” Había llegado tan lejos y a ese grado no comprendía con qué fin lo había seguido.  
.  
Se mantuvo un momento sobre la copa del árbol pensativo, pero sus sensibles oídos comenzaron a escuchar extraños sonidos dentro de la casa, seguramente un humano normal no lo percibiría, era un sonido como de alguien arañando madera, con su nariz percibió el dulce olor a la sangre humana, algo no estaba bien, la casa, que lucía igual a una casa de muñecas en tonos rosas, que bien podría ser portada de un cuento de hadas, le transmitía pesadez y oscuridad, un mal que le gritaba entrar a sus entrañas, tratando de ser sigiloso, salto al techo y abrió una de las ventanas, entrando directo a un ático polvoriento y olvidado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo estaba destinado para el 26 de noviembre   
> .  
> He tratado de escribir lo más rápido por el problema de me computadora, de hecho, si revisaran mis notas anteriores tengo este problema desde hace rato, no se ha encontrado solución desde entonces y ha ido aumentado, el miedo me lo metió una amiga, que entro para editar un archivo (y tenemos problemas similares) y ya no prendió, tuvo que llevarla a un técnico para salvar sus archivos, por lo que estoy usándola con mucho pendiente, pues temo que me pase lo mismo, lleve a revisarla y me han dicho que "está muriendo" por lo que parece las tarjetas están fallando, aunque si la conecto a una pantalla podré seguir usándola, no es algo muy seguro (porque la mía no esta tan dañada como la de mi amiga) tenemos otra computadora en casa, pero... yo me iré a un viaje donde no tendré internet por el momento, espero poder tener datos y poder responder comentarios, así que Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo =)

No sabía cómo proceder, jamás en su vida cometió un delito, ni siquiera tenía multas por pasarse un alto, el allanamiento de morada era nuevo para él, y dado el caso ¿Qué se suponía que estaba buscando? Camino sigiloso por el empolvado piso, los rincones estaban llenos de telarañas, que se extendían desde el techo hasta las cientos de cajas y cosas que se esparcían por el piso, el penetrante olor a humedad era molesto, sofocante, la escasa luz le daba un toque aún más macabro, pero no tenía miedo, quizás, si fuera humano estaría temblando, el crujir de la madera con el ulular del viento lo hacían el lugar perfecto para una película de espantos, aunque, objetivamente, él era la única cosa peligrosa en el ático; escucho ese sonido nuevamente, uñas rasgando madera, por un momento pensó que sería un ratón que salió corriendo cuando sintió su presencia, pero el ruido continuaba.   
.  
Era extraño, se sentía como una araña atraída por el movimiento de uno de sus hilos, el ruido, su vibración lo llamaba, guiándolo, llevándolo a salir del ático, fue cauteloso, pensando que podría haber más personas en casa, aunque solo podía escuchar al hombre hablar en la planta baja, el pasillo era recto y terminaba con las escaleras que daban a la primer planta, se podía ver tres puertas a su lado derecho y dos más al izquierdo, no dio ni dos pasos cuando noto que alguien estaba dentro de la primera habitación, era difícil de distinguir por la vista de la puerta entre abierta, parecía estar en la cama, lograba ver su cabeza sobre la almohada, pero uno de sus brazos estaba a los pies de esta.   
.  
“Es un maniquí”   
.  
Eso fue lo que pensó Ramón quien por curiosidad dejo de seguir aquel sonido, desviándose a inspeccionar el cuarto. Trato de convencerse que lo que veía eran parte de un maniquí o una muñeca híper realista que algunos hombres compran para tener sexo, no podía ser una mujer de verdad, la cabeza estaba sobre las almohadas, el brazo en los pies de la cama, el otro sobre el tocador, el dorso estaba abierto posado sobre un sofá y faltaban todos los órganos, algunos descansaban en un balde, encontró las piernas debajo de la cama y apenas tomo una se percató de que eran reales, la soltó sin poder olvidar la frialdad de su piel y miro a su alrededor, la capa de carne, nervio y grasa, el color en cada uno, estaba fresca, debió de haberla matado entre la noche o la mañana, pero seguro que no fue ahí, estaba demasiado limpio para ser el lugar del homicidio.  
.  
No supo cómo reaccionar, teniendo un leve ataque de risa nerviosa, ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía? No tenía con que, hace meses que abandono sus dispositivos porque le parecía torturante mantener contacto con personas que eventualmente morirían mientras él no, pero, seguramente en alguna parte de la casa habría un teléfono o celular. Salió de la habitación con un nuevo objetivo, entrando al cuarto continuo, el asombro lo sobrecogió de nuevo, está vez se tuvo que llevar una mano a la boca para no gritar, era un segundo cuerpo, estaba completo sobre la cama, pero dividido en piezas mal cosidas, con una distancia entre cada parte, permitiendo ver las sabanas manchadas de negro, un moho que creía alrededor de la carne que comenzaba a pudrirse, la mujer tenía los parpados sujetados con hilos a la cabecera del mueble, al igual que la comisura de los labios, forzándola a sonreír de una manera macabra a quien fuera entrase por la puerta.   
.  
No permaneció mucho en esa habitación, salió tan pronto como entro, no quería que los detalles de aquella atrocidad se impregnaran en su memoria, sosteniendo aun su boca, abrió la tercera puerta, la que estaba antes de llegar a las escaleras, vio con horror el rostro carcomido y putrefacto de algo que en vida debió de ser una mujer, lo supuso por el cabello, o bien podría ser un hombre, pues ya no se lograba distinguir que era, cientos de gusanaos gruesos, blancuzcos, algunos con tonos cafés que se retorcían unos sobre otros, maldecía sus nuevos sentidos, pues podía escucharlos mascar, morder, destrozar y tragar la carne, hacían parecer con su moviente que la víctima aún vivía debajo de esa inmundicia y que sus ojos, ya vacíos, le rogaban por ayuda, casi podía escucharla gritar, su voz trascendía su muerte, e imploraba salvación, murmullos de voces amortiguadas que se escurrían entre los rincones, no los entendía, aunque lo intentara tratando de ponerles atención, era el sonido del batir de las alas de las moscas que se sobreponían, y sus miradas, sentía cada uno de sus omatidios posarse en él, verlo, como si supieran que su carne estaría pronto a su merced, acostumbradas al espectáculo de aquel hombre. Le fue imposible resistir más el hedor y el ruido de los insectos, cerró la puerta y se alejó de la habitación.   
.  
Tom seguía hablando, pero estaba solo, giraba de un lado a otro, hacia ademanes con la mano, realmente parecía que estuviera charlando con alguien, pero no era así, estaba solo; al hombre casi le da un infarto cuando a la mitad de la sala, sin ningún aviso ni ruido, vio parado a Ramón mirándolo fijamente.   
.  
-¡Santo cielo!... eres tú… - dijo sosteniéndose el pecho. - ¿Co… como entraste a mi casa? – menciono mientras retrocedía hasta toparse con la puerta principal.   
-No creo que te interese saberlo, no es respuesta que realmente quieres saber. –   
-Ah si… y ¿Cuál es la respuesta que busco? – pregunto mientras se movía con cautela muy pegado a la pared.   
-Quieres saber si vi lo que hay en los cuartos de arriba. –   
.  
Ramón no le quitaba los ojos de encima y no porque le temiera, sino que le sorprendía su aspecto, no era un humano, era un monstruo, tenía pesuñas en vez de manos, un hocico enorme con dos prominentes colmillos, de él escurría saliva que manchaba su camisa a cuadros, en ella se alcanzaba a ver parte de su velludo pecho, le resultaba repugnante, pero al mismo tiempo seductor, su olor, era como llegar a un banquete de deliciosa comida cuando uno se muere de hambre; no lo haría, aunque todo su cuerpo le rogaba para que le saltara a la yugular, se resistió, bajo su miraba y logro ver el celular de Tom en el sofá, lo tomo tan rápido como pudo.   
.  
-Llamare a la policía y tú vas a … -   
.  
Cayo al suelo tras recibir un disparo que le bolo el ojo derecho, la bala atravesó toda la cabeza y salió por la parte posterior de su cráneo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es como mi cuarto intento de escribir algo referente de genero terror, espero que salga mejor que mis anteriores textos.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo podre publicar una vez al mes por mis problemas con el wifi de mi computadora y seran varios capitulos de distintos libro, por su paciencia, gracias.

Tom espero un segundo y al ver que no se movía se acercó para patear una de sus piernas, no hubo respuesta, por lo que dio paso a la sensación de satisfacción de haber matado a alguien de un solo tiro, “Que desastre” pensó al ver como la sangre se expandía por el tapete y que algunas partes de los sesos alcanzaron a su único sofá.  
.  
-Tendré que limpiarlo de inmediato. – menciono el hombre para ir a buscar el agua oxigena y la lejía a la cocina.   
.  
Si Ramón esperaba a morir de un disparo en la cabeza en esa sala, tendría que quedarse esperando por mucho tiempo. “Que idiota, soy inmortal.” Pensó algo molesto por creer que su herida era de importancia, la cabeza le dolía como jamás en su vida, peor aún que una migraña, se puso de pie y camino hasta la cocina, sacándole un nuevo susto al hombre, quien lo miraba con horror al poder ver atreves de él por el hoyo que le hizo con la escopeta.   
.  
-¿Co…co…. Como? –   
.  
Ramón solo ladeo la cabeza, ahora le resultaba difícil razonar, entre el dolor y el hambre, era esa ultima la que estaba ganando.   
.  
Asustado Tom tomo un cuchillo que estaba cercano, lo blandió en su contra, pero Ramón fue más hábil, dándole un revés haciendo que él mismo se cortara el antebrazo; el dulce olor a sangre fresca lo hizo reaccionar, se le fue encima logrando tirarlo, forcejearon en un intento de obtener ambos su objetivo, Ramón en tratar de atraparlo y Tom de quitárselo de encima, pensó en salir corriendo por la puerta, trato de llegar a ella, pero ya lo tenía dominado, en un último intento le clavó el cuchillo en el muslo, Ramón grito de dolor, molesto se sacó el cuchillo como quien se quita una molesta astilla y lo lanzo lejos, obligando a su víctima a estar boca abajo mientras lo sujetaba del brazo que tenía la herida.   
.  
Tom rogaba clemencia, piedad, trato de razonar con él, pero Ramón tenía hambre, las raciones de sangre donada se habían acabado y las nuevas aun no llegaban, Poppy se negaba a dejar que se alimentara de ella, estaba hambriento, no lo pensó y comenzó a succionar la sangre que emanaba de la herida, era tan deliciosa, no se comparaba con la que tomaba de su auto proclamada esposa, pero sin duda era algo digno, no podía parar, le encantaba, era mejor que cualquier comida que probo, incluso mejor que el chocolate o el caviar.   
.  
-Por favor, déjame ir… - seguía chillando y gritando. – Por favor, por favor… -   
.  
Los únicos gritos que deseaba escuchar al comer eran los de Poppy, cuando la hacía gritar de placer, no seguiría comiendo con él haciendo tanto escándalo, aún más le repugnaba que se moviera y que siguiera tratando de zafarse, por lo que sin compasión le rompió el brazo con un simple movimiento.   
.  
-Cierra la maldita boca. – le ordeno tomándolo del mentón con fuerza, pero aquello solo lo hizo volver a gritar. – ¡Que te calles! – grito haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.   
.  
Los gritos pararon, dejo de hacer ruido, Ramón al fin comió en paz hasta que minutos más tarde notó como la sangre se comenzaba a poner fría, no dejo de saber bien, era semejante a comer una buena pizza congelada, no muy agradable, pero comestible, miro al hombre y fue cuando noto, ya un poco más en si por tener el estómago no tan vacío, que lo miraba con la cabeza en una posición antinatural, le había roto el cuello por completo, estaba muerto.   
.  
Ni siquiera sintió lastima, no le importo, siguió bebiendo hasta que una presencia lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva, inmediatamente saco sus garras y mostro sus colmillos ante la silueta de alguien que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, gruñendo y siseando dispuesto a atacarla.   
.  
-Branch ¿Qué hiciste? –   
-Ah… eres tú. – dijo más calmado tras reconocer a Poppy.   
-Mírate, estás bañado en sangre. – le regaño.   
-No estoy jugando con la comida, esta sangre es mía, el maldito me disparo en la cara. – trato de explicar.   
.  
Poppy lo tomo por la barbilla, su herida ya se estaba regenerando, pero le tomaría un par de horas tener su rostro completo de vuelta.   
.  
-Así no es como cazamos, tú no debiste venir solo… eres… demasiado joven para cazar solo. –  
-¿Y a ti quien te enseño? – le cuestiono con tono molesto.   
-Aprendí sola, pero en un siglo donde nadie investigaba y no había forma de dar con uno, aquí dejaste tantas pistas, fácilmente podrían rastrearnos, me basto con preguntar en el pueblo para saber que ustedes dos tomaron el mismo camino. –   
.  
Ramón estaba molesto, todo en ella fuera del sexo o la merienda le molestaba, aún más cuando lo llamaba por el nombre de su esposo asesinado, era incapaz de ver que trataba con otra persona tan distinta, ahora tenía el descaro de tratarlo como si fuera un niño.   
.  
-Pues ya lo mate ¿Si? No es como que le haya privado al mundo de una persona indispensable, es más, creo que le hice un favor. – Ramón siguió tratando de comer, pero a cada minuto se volvía más difícil, succionar le costaba trabajo.  
.  
-La sangre comienza a espesarse, se coagula, por eso no los matamos. – menciono enojada. – los dejamos que se desangren vivos. –   
.  
-No me hubiera dejado… se movía, fue mejor así. – le hablo subiendo de tono su voz y empujándola con ambas manos para que retrocediera, era su presa, él la consiguió y no quería compartirla, se encontraba aun sumergido en el éxtasis de su primera cacería. –Lo hice bien para ser mi primera vez y sin tú ayuda… -   
.  
Aquello no le gusto para nada a Poppy, quien se molestó casi al instante, saco sus garras y mostro lo afilados que eran sus colmillos, su piel cambio de tono a uno más pálido y sus ojos se tornaron rojizos, le hablo con una voz que era horrenda, era como un graznido agudo, un gruñido con eco salido de una boca descomunal.   
.  
-¡¿Crees que lo hiciste bien?! – pregunto acercándose a él con agresividad, Ramón por instinto retrocedió tratando de alejarse de ella. – Ese hombre no solo asesino a tres, mato a muchas más, merecía sufrir, merecía sentir todo el dolor que causo en cada parte de su maldito cuerpo, merecía ser cortado en pedazos, torturado, él no debió de irse en paz, le diste una muerte muy rápida y eso no se lo merecía. –   
.  
Poppy acorralo a Ramón quien termino topándose contra la pared, con las rodillas bien pegadas al pecho, temblando del miedo ante la visión de aquel monstro, recordó de golpe porque le temía y nunca la contradecía, el porqué de seguirla hasta Alaska sin oponerse y siempre le obedecía.   
.  
-Yo… yo… lo siento, no volverá a pasar. –   
.  
La vampiresa se calmó, en ningún momento ella trataba de controlarlo, quería que fuera libre de tomar sus propias decisiones y se había mentido a ella misma soñando que la siguió ahí por su propia voluntad, era claro el miedo que le tenía, eso la entristecía mucho.   
.  
-Branch, te amo, solo quiero mantenerte a salvo, y lo que hiciste, te expusiste demasiado, ve lo que te hizo ese cerdo, tú bello rostro, cariño… me hubieras pedido ayuda. – llevo una de sus manos para acariciarlo, pero la reacción de Ramón fue la de protegerse, eso la entristeció. – quemaremos todo, levántate, ya es hora de irnos. –   
.  
Poppy fue a la cocina para buscar cualquier cosa que sirviera como combustible, él tardo un rato más en calmarse y fue cuando lo volvió a sentir, era ese hilo de la telaraña moviéndose y susurrando.   
.  
-¿Escuchas eso? –   
-¿Escuchar qué? –   
-Algo me llama… - decía yendo a la pared del fondo y pegando la oreja. – Están ahí… -   
.  
Se sentía como un gato absorto en un láser, deseaba llegar a ese algo que lo llamaba, pero no había puerta, eso no lo iba a detener, él podía hacer una, si ya iba a quemar la casa, ¿Qué era tirar una pared?   
.  
-¡Branch! ¿Ahora qué haces? –   
.  
Poppy vio al otro lado del hoyo a tres mujeres, asustadas, con huellas de violencia sobre su piel, tiritaban de frio pues el cuarto donde estaba no tenía calefacción, miro a su pareja verlas con una mirada rara, ladeando la cabeza como si intentara entender algo.   
.  
-Ellas no son comida, Branch. – le dejo en claro, estaba dispuesto a pelear contra él si les ponía un dedo encima.   
-No, ellas son humanas. –   
-Claro que los son, ¿Por qué no lo serian? –   
-Él no lo era…- dijo volteando a ver al hombre.   
-Él es humano, o… ¿Tu que ves? –   
-Yo veo un cerdo… - contento confundido pasando su vista del hombre a las mujeres en el cuarto.   
-Vamos a casa, Branch, después de acabar con todo esto. -


End file.
